


Curiosity

by doukeshiA



Series: Korekiyo Shinguji ties everyone up [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doukeshiA/pseuds/doukeshiA
Summary: No major spoilers, but there are spoilers for some of Shinguji's free time events.Inspired by Shinguji's Love Suite event.Saihara is curious, and Shinguji agrees to help him satisfy his curiosity.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fic in years, and I hope I'm not too rusty. I don't necessarily ship these two, but Shinguji's Love Suite was... really interesting... from an anthropological point of view, of course.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, even though I'm writing for an incredibly rare pair.

While Saihara didn't exactly regret his decision, he couldn't deny that now that he was face to face with Shinguji, he was starting to get nervous.

It all had started when Shinguji had mentioned his interest in customs related to ropes. He had told Saihara about some of the cultures he had seen traveling around Japan and according to him, in some of the villages he had visited, the guests were welcomed by being tied up, and in others the guests would tie up villagers. Personally, Saihara had never heard about such rituals, but who was he to doubt the Ultimate Anthropologist? He was sure Shinguji had seen much more of humanity than he had, despite his own job.

So, Saihara didn't think much of it at first. In fact, he thought Shinguji's fascination with those customs was slightly creepy, as was everything else about him... But creepy or not, after a couple of days he couldn't deny the anthropologist's words had piqued his curiosity, and the detective had caught himself thinking about them constantly. Had Shinguji tied a lot of people up? Was he good at it? He had been tied up himself, that much Saihara knew, and he had made sure to tell how much he had enjoyed the experience...

\--

"You want me to...?" Shinguji repeated, one eyebrow raised.

"I-I want... um, after you told me about those... customs related to ropes, I wanted to... I wanted to know if you would t-tie me up...?" Saihara couldn't remember ever being so embarrassed in his life. Making this kind of request was awkward and definitely not something the detective was used to, nor something he had ever thought about doing before, but as any good detective, once the curiosity had set in it was hard to fight it. Saihara wanted to learn more.

He could see Shinguji raising his eyebrows, interestd. "Oh?" The surprised expression quickly morphed into a smile - or Saihara thought so, it was hard to tell with the mask. "I see. So you became interested after what I told you? I'm glad, Saihara. Such an experience can be incredibly enriching, if you allow yourself to let go of your fear," He said, his tone never changed, but his words made his excitement clear. "I will gladly help you through this experience."

\--

"It would be the best if you took your clothes off," Shinguji said as soon as he entered the room. In his hands he held a bundle of red rope, which immediately drew the detective's attention. "You don't have to, but it feels better when you can feel the rope in your skin," He said, standing in front of the door as his eyes scanned the place.

Now that Shinguji was in front of him with the rope, Saihara was growing more and more nervous. It suddenly felt very real, and the embarrassment he had felt when he was asking Shinguji to tie him up was coming back stronger than ever. "A-Ah, I don't know about that, Shinguji..."

"You sound nervous," He noted. "If you are, you are free to run away." Despite his words, Shinguji did not move from his spot in front of the door, expression unchanged, and _something_ told him Shinguji would not like if Saihara had wasted his time in making him come.

__

__

"No," Saihara said, louder than he had intended and blaming it on the nerves. "No, I want this."

Shinguji smiled behind his mask, nodding once. "Very well, then. Will you take your clothes off?"

Saihara could only nod at the question, a blush spreading through his entire face as he started to unbutton his jacket. His nervous fingers were having a hard time undoing the buttons, but Shinguji didn't seem to be in a hurry. He waited patiently, his eyes never leaving Saihara, observing his every move as he slowly and clumsily stripped down to his underwear.

The detective finally managed the courage to lock eyes with the other, looking uncomfortable, and Shinguji hummed. "You don't have to take it off if you don't want to."

Relieved, Saihara folded his clothes and placed them on a chair, hyper aware of the anthropologist's eyes remaining on him as he did so. "I'm ready," He announced, walking up to meet the other in the middle of the room. Shinguji looked at him, his head tilted in curiosity, but he didn't say a word. "U-Um... Shinguji...?"

"Saihara," He replied, before taking his wrist and slowly but forcibly guiding him to the bed, and then to kneel in the middle of it. "Don't worry. It's better if you relax," Shinguji said, his voice sultry as he stood in front of him, eyes roaming Saihara's now exposed body. "I want to see what sort of beauty you will show me when you're under my control," Saihara unconsciously squirmed at these words, and Shinguji tightened the grip on his wrist. "I told you, it's better if you relax. I will show you how good it feels, so just relax and surrender. There's no reason to be nervous," He said, and barely above a whisper; "I will take good care of you."

Saihara couldn't help but to shudder at this. "Shinguji..." He whispered, looking up to meet the anthropologist's eyes. "I... okay..." He did his best to ignore his nerves and relax like Shinguji told him, letting out a shaky breath.

Chuckling, Shinguji took a cord of rope and knelt on the bed, right next to him. "You will enjoy this," He said, and Saihara nodded, swallowing nervously. He fought the urge to flinch when he finally felt the rope touching his skin for the first time, and his reaction caused Shinguji to chuckle again. "Relax, Saihara. Give yourself to me," He murmured, and Saihara nodded once again, taking a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Beautiful," Saihara heard him whisper as he started to work on the knots.

It was impossible to tell how long Shinguji had taken to tie him up completely. The anthropologist worked in silence, occasionally ordering Saihara to hold his arms in a certain position, or gently shushing him when Saihara's nerves took over and his breathing became too labored. This was only at the beginning, though, because once Saihara became used to the feeling of the ropes on his skin, his nerves gradually subdued and he was able to relax and let go.

Relaxed, Saihara thought, wasn't the best word to describe how he felt as Shinguji worked. His breathing deepened and slowed down, and after some time Shinguji didn't have to tell him to move his limbs anymore. His relaxed body became very pliant, and Shinguji could freely move his limbs to his desire. Saihara felt like a doll being manhandled like that, but he didn't have it in him to be worried about it at the moment. It felt good to let go. As his head was starting to grow foggy, for an absurd second he wondered if the other had somehow drugged him. Of course he hadn't, but Saihara's mind could not work out a logical explanation to why he was feeling like he was.

Shinguji must have noticed something in his expression, because he stopped his motions and Saihara felt his hand on his cheek, urging him to open his eyes. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked, voice quiet as if he didn't want to disturb the moment.

With much difficulty, Saihara managed to open his eyes a little and look at Shinguji's face. "It feels... weird..." He mumbled.

"Weird how?" Shinguji calmly asked, his hand never leaving Saihara's cheek, but his eyes scanned the ropes tied over the detective's body, looking for any mistakes he could have made that would cause Saihara to feel weird.

"I dunno... foggy...?" He mumbled his answer and it once again made Shinguji chuckle.

"That's how it is supposed to feel," His hand slid away from Saihara's cheek and he picked up the cord he had been working on again. "Relax, give yourself over, and allow yourself to enjoy it."

Saihara hummed as his eyes fluttered shut again, trusting Shinguji's words more than he probably should. He felt Shinguji's hands working on knots over his back and did what he had been told, deciding to fully trust Shinguji and give himself over to the odd, but pleasant feeling. Shinguji had said he would take care of him, and Saihara believed he would keep his promise.

His worries slipped away now that he had been assured that there was nothing wrong, and for the first time in a long while Saihara allowed himself to let his mind go blank. He felt his body being guided to lie down on the bed, and made no effort to stop it from happening. It felt like he was floating, the feeling of the tight knots all over his body and Shinguji's hands gently working over him guiding him into a pleasant, peaceful haze, and Saihara completely lost track of time.

He didn't know how long had passed when he felt Shinguji's hand on his hair. "Saihara. Open your eyes."

Slowly, he did what he was told, blissfuly unaware of how his own expression looked. Shinguji could see it, though, his slack face as he struggled to open and focus his eyes. It was truly beautiful, he thought, how Saihara at that moment reminded him of his own first time on the ropes. He remembered the calmness that had washed over him on his as he allowed himself to let go of his thoughts for the first time in his life, soothing his nerves and making him want to experience it over and over again. Witnessing Saihara going through a similar experience, making himself vunerable for Shinguji's ropes, was a thing of remarkable beauty.

"Saihara," He repeated. "How are you feeling?"

An almost dopey smile came to his face, and he hummed before replying. "Good..." His yes fluttered again as he now struggled to keep them open. "Feels good..."

Shinguji chuckled. "Very well. You let me know if you start to feel numb anywhere, yes?" Saihara nodded as well as he could. "I shall stay and observe, so you can enjoy it for as long as you want." With that, Shinguji stood up, and it was the first time Saihara realized he was lying on his side. His hands were tied up behind his back, and his legs were tied together, with a piece of rope linking them to his hands, forcing them to bend at the knee. He could feel the knots on his chest, but it was impossible to move his head and look at them, so Saihara didn't bother. He also noticed for the first time that his cock was hard, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Shinguji likely didn't mind, so Saihara quickly let go of these thoughts.

As soon as Saihara heard Shinguji taking a seat on one of the chairs, he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasant haze once, floating and drifting without a care, and feeling secure, as if the ropes were holding his body together.

Shinguji remained quiet, observing the other boy with interest. It was always a fantastic opportunity to be able to help another human to experience the pleasures of being tied up, and Saihara's reactions didn't disappoint. He looked beautiful as he gave himself over to the unknown. That was the sort of beauty he enjoyed to witness.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Saihara finally opened his eyes again. "Shinguji...?" He called out, and Shinguji was quick to come to his side, holding a water bottle on his hands.

"Yes?"

"I... I want to be untied now."

Without a word, Shinguji left the bottle on the floor near the bed and quickly started to work on undoing the knots, slowly massaging his limbs as he did so, in order to get the blood flowing again. While being tied had made Saihara feel good and foggy, getting untied was slowly bringing him back to reality, as if he was waking up from a long, relaxing sleep. It took a lot less time, and once he was freed from the ropes, he was helped to the edge of the bed. Though it surprised him when Shinguji ran a bandaged hand through his hair, Saihara more than welcomed the contact after such an intense experience. "How are you feeling?" Shinguji asked, sitting next to Saihara and observing him with the same intensity as always.

"Um... good, I guess..." Saihara replied, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "This was nice... thank you."

"My pleasure," Shinguji took the water bottle and pressed it to Saihara's hand before standing. "You should drink a little bit."

Saihara nodded, opening the bottle and taking a sip, watching as Shinguji collected his ropes. Once collected, Shinguji set them on the bed and took his seat next to Saihara again. "Thank you, Saihara, for allowing me to witness your beauty. If you ever want to experience this again, I am always available."

"I know." Saihara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super self indulgent fic. With a rushed ending too, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Maybe I'll get back into writing now, hmmm. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
